Hurt
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Since the days of old, shinobi have always been able to hurt. Be it enemy or ally, they are capable of destroying everything around them; life, property, and even bonds themselves. They are tools of shadow and destruction. They are cold. Harsh. Unfeeling. They do not love. But try as he might, he just can't bring himself to hurt these girls...NarutoxHarem. Fluff, Lemons, Action.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, someone comissioned me to write this, but even then, I never thought I'd enjoy it this much...**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"I will let you down...I will make you hurt..._

_~ Johnny Cash._

**Hurt**

Uzumaki Naruto had hurt many in his long lifetime as a shinobi.

Sage.

Assassin.

Businessman.

Whatever you wanted to call it.

He had tolerated much since he'd become immortal, from beatings to brutaliztion. Survived having his heart broken, not once, not twice, but three times. He'd lost friends and family and acquaintances, looked on in helpless horror as his village was reduced to little more than a crater in the eartg, rebuilt, and pulverized _again_ by an insane Uchiha. He had loved and he had lost and he had _won,_ lived to tell the story of the Fourth Shinobi War in all its great, gory glory.

And all that was _before_ he'd been cursed with agelessness. One did not accept the burden of being the Jyuubi's host lightly, but he'd been the only one able to do so at time. It was impossible to separate the biju again for a second time and someone had to contain the creature after Madara's death. So he had taken up the burden, taken the Ten-Tails into himself despite already housing fragments of chakra from the nine. He had not complained at the time, did not protest; it was his duty, and so he had done it.

Nearly three thouand years-and an eternity of relationships-later, he still wondered if he had made the right decision. It was...difficult to be trapped at the age of twenty-two, but he'd since learned to live with it. When the Hidden Villages eventually disappeared and the Shinobi vanished into myth and legend, he was left with the choice to simply observe the ways of the world, or actively participate in them. Stand on the sidelines and be swept away with the times, or embrace change and move forward into future.

Needless to say, he'd chosen the latter.

In the time since he had seen and done much. He had assasinated world leaders, watched nations rise and fall, partcipated in wars that shook the world over. He'd even obliterated a quaint little place called Hiroshima once-and they covered it up with a nuke!-back when he'd been allied with the United States. In the days since he had all but dissappeared from the eyes of the world. It wasn't that hard to do with a good ol' fashioned henge. He had countless disguises, and a veritable swarm of persona's to choose from, having been given years to perfect them.

If he remembered correctly, he'd been disguised as his old man at the time when the 'nuke' was dropped. Everyone simply accepted the cover story without protest, no one wanted to belive that a ten-tailed demon had crawled out off the sea years before and laid waste to their world. Ignorance at his finest. Some small part of him still regretted what he'd done to his country; the rest knew that it was a neccessary evil. The war would had dragged on even longer-more lives would've been lost-if he hadn't done what he' done.

One really had to appreciate just how far the U.S.A had been willing to go to preserve his cover, though. They'd long since given up trying to understand him or even replicate him-with his blood it simply wasn't feasible to create a clone or even a copy, they simply evaporated thanks to his toxic DNA. But the States considereid him a valuable asset regarldess. To this very day he still retained loose ties with them. Not as a contractor of course, he'd had his fill of blood for this century after that last debacle, he was more of an...advisor now. If said advisor needed to dirty his hands from time to time, or look into things, then who was he to protest? The jobs were good, the pay was better, and best of all, he was able to remain safely anonymous.

Which brings us to the focal point of our story.

As much as he wished he weren't; he was here on business, not pleasure. Which was a damn shame. Japan had some _fine_ women.

Yes, having wandered earth for nearly a century or two and having seen all he wanted to see, the Ageless Ninja, had somehow found his way back to home once more. Tokyo, to be precise. Nowadays they were calling it Shinto Teito after MBI had bought up most of the city in a massive buyout. Hiroto Minaka, if the news broadcast was to be belieived. The man reminded him of Gato in a way only taller; better dressed, and mad as a hatter at a tea party. Mad enough to buy up the capital and laugh at the world, at any rate. This man worried Naruto; he might have to end him if he became too troublesome in the future. His employers might not like that but eh, sometimes one life needed to end to preserve a thousand.

The man had simply come out of nowhere to found Mid-Bio-Informatics, and honestly, the conglomerate worried him more than his employers knew. There was next to no information on the man or the Kamikura Island he was to infiltrate. Assuming he could find it; considering it had been wiped off of the face of the earth. By all rights, it didn't exist in this world. But that was the beauty of it; no one would think to question a man who didn't exist, looking for something that wasn't _supposed _to exist, either.

No one thought to question a harmless-looking civilian as he stepped off the train and into the main station none even realized that this was the very man who had laide waste to the capital centuries before. And if no one chose to wonder why he was wearing a black suit and tie in the middle of summer, even better. That suited him just fine. Even in his dark attire, no gave him so much as a passing glance, none pondered what he might have locked away in that heavy case of his. It was almost sad, really.

They were perfectly content to live out their compartmenalized little lives in perfect peace, paying no attention to anything outside of their little cubicles. Utterly unaware of what was taking place around them nor of the God that walked in their midst.

All that was going to change, and soon. Very soon indeed. Once he discovered what Minaka was up to with this Over-Technology of his, these cattle would find their world turned upside down. He didn't relish the idea of disrupting their sad little lives, but experience told him that Minaka wasn't hoarding all that tech just for the hell of it. No, by the time he was finished with this city it would either be a smoldering crater or turned upside down. Perhaps even moved a few inches on the map. Who knew?

If the man really did have technology capable of "_killing a God"_ as he so blatantly put it, Naruto was certain he would have to call upon his tenant to counter the madman's aim.

**"I almost hope he does."** a feminine voice groused inside his head. **"You haven't let me out to play since Hiroshima."**

_'That's because you turned everything into a crater!'_

**"You said it was neccessary!"**

_'You didn't have to laugh while you were doing it!'_

There was a silence as jailor and tenant mulled over that. Then:

**...stupid humans and their moral code."**

'Shall I break out the whip again?' Naruto asked almost pleasantly. That earned him a squeak.

**_"N-No, master!"_**

"Good girl." Speaking aloud earned him more than a few odd glances, but it was worth it. It was good to be the king.

Ah, but he digressed.

"Lets see," he murmurred, checking his phone. "I've got two hours before I need to reach the hotel." Snapping it shut he scanned the crowd, wondering at his next move. In the end, his stomach decided for him, giving a growling rumble that reminded him he'd skipped breakfast this morning. "Guess I'll grab a bite to eat or some-

"Please get out of the way!"

"Hmm?" A blink. "Who? What? When? Where?" It sounded as though the voice had come from above, but that simply wasn't possible-

"PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAY!" Maybe it was.

It was a testament to centuries of honed reflexes that Naruto did not stand there gawping like a fish when the shadow fell over him, nor did he bat an eyelash as the girl fell from the sky. He simply reacted, took three steps backwards, raised his arms, and caught her. Easily. He was not, however, prepared for the sheer momentum behind it. He felt the pavement crack beneath his feet, concrete splintering beneath the impact of her meteoric fall from the heavens, sending them both twirling as he struggled to keep his footing.

"By the Sage, what the-oof!

A pole whallpoped him in the face and stars exploded across his vision, sending him slamming against a wall, accidentally producing a small crater. Well, this was certainly new. Several seconds passed before his vision finally cleared, before realized he wasn't under attack. The girl in his arms hadn't moved a muscle since she'd fallen into his embrace. He felt no ill intent from her, nay, she didn't even seem cabable of it. When he tried to look at her through the lense of chakra, all he saw was innocence, stark and pure. Just who was this girl who had fallen from the sky?

"Are you alright?" he asked, wonderingly.

"H-Hai." came the soft reply. Then her eyes widened.

"Y-You caught me!" the girl-for she was emphatically female-gawped up at him, almost unable to believe what he'd just done. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, and found himself peering down into a heartshaped face from which eyes of warm caramel shone. Ebony tresses framed that angelic face, her visage pursing in a small frown of disbelief as he looked on. She was clad in a slim, white yukata that did her body no justice around which a large bow was bound. She was...beautiful. The thought slammed into his head, unbidden. But there, in her hand...why did she have something like that?! The blonde's jaw nearly dropped open when he saw the Naginata, still clutched firmly in her palm. Who walked around with one of those?!

"Yes, I've been known to save damsels in distress a time or two." her face colored prettily at that, prompting another inquiry. "What's your name?"

"K-Kaho."

Applause erupted around them; no doubt they thought a move was being screened or something. Naruto staunchly ignored the noise as he lowered her to his feet. Did she pout a little as he set her down to the ground, her lower lips trembling ever so slightly as he looked away? Must've been his imagination. A vehement glare was enough to remind the onlookers that they had other places to be; places that didn't involve being on the receiving end of those bloody red daggers. It was only when he was certain they were alone that Naruto continued.

"Well, Kaho-san, mind telling me why ya fell from the sky?"

"I-I was looking for someone." she admitted sheepisly, her flush deepening as the crowd continued to disperse. "I thought if I climbed up high enough, I'd be able to see them clearly but...

"But?"

Her cheeks colored a pretty pink and she averted her gaze.

...I fell."

"Oi oi oi, how are you still _alive?"_ Naruto sweatdropped. "You telling me ya fell from one of those buildings or something?!" Had this been an anime, he surely would've facepalmed at her quiet nod. As it were he merely blinked several times. How did someone fall from a height like that in the first place? Was she a clutz or something? Why did she have a weapon? And why, oh _why_ was she suddenly looking at him like that...?

"Ah!"

Naruto swiftly reached out to steady her, cradling her shoulders. He nervously held her, suddenly aware of her flushed face, the rapidity of her breath. Her fingers fisted around the lappels of his suit, drawing her closer to him until all he could see were those brown eyes.

"It _is _you." she gasped. "I knew it. I...finally found you."

"What?"

It wasn't the strength of the reaction that had caused Kaho to fall over; it was the suddenness. She hadn't been expecting it. She wasn't prepared the sudden pounding of her heart, the warmth of her cheeks, or the quickness of her breath. She was finally experiencing the on-coming adulthood of her species: the reaction to her Ashikabi-the person who was meant to be her destined one. Her partner. Precious person. She all but melted against him, pressing her entire body against his, feel her breasts shoving up against his chest, nipples stiffly poking through the fabric of yer yukata.

"My Ashikabi-sama." she whispered.

Naruto frowned.

"Ashi-wha?"

Whatever else he might've said died when pushed herself up on the tips of her toes she pressed her lips to his. Soft. Kaho's lips were soft like satin sheets as they clove against his. Her body was like a furnace-warming him even through their clothes, a gentle kind of wamrth that offered much and pledged her very being to him. Her wings_...Wings?!_ Blue eyes bulged as six streamers of light burst from her back, spreading outward in a glorious shower of heavenly radiance. In that instant he almost believed that she really was an angel. Humans didn't have wings.

"Naruto-sama...

But now?

Naruto had returned to Japan on a mission of espionage. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to wreack havoc and bring MBI down. Perhaps the entire Capital, as well. He was here to hurt. His mission detailed that, and he had prepared himself for it. That was what he was here for. Not to become an Ashi-whatcha-call-it and get bound to a bunch of beautiful girls. But the moment Kaho's lips claimed his-the moment she drew near to-chose him, he was hopelessly lost. He couldn't even begin to fathom the possibility of being without her. And that frightened him.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?!'_

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! Naruto's up in Shinto Teito for the Sekirei Plan! This one is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that he's positively ancient compared to his canon self. He's not a misanthrope by any means, he's just very, very jaded when it comes to trusting others. I decided to erect this fic when it became clear that some Sekirei in "Counting Stars" would be left out. Naruto won't be taking any orders from anyone, he's simply here to find out what Minaka's up to and if neccessary, stop him. Furthermore, before any anonymous reviewers see fit to challenge the fact, I'll just say this:**

**I FULLY INTEND TO UPDATE ALL MY WORKS!**

**As to Naruto...**

**He's actually a pretty nice guy in this...unless you get on his bad side. Shocking, right?! Lol ****The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although, Kaho stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such an amusing character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't butched by Karasuba...ya get the picture? As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vauge_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over and help you realize just who will be a part of Naruto's little flock here...**

**(Preview)**

_BZZAP!_

_Naruto hissed painfully as another bolt of lightning struck him. It wasn't quite as powerful as Sasuke's own Raiton style, but it still packed one helluva punch. If he hadn't been reinforced by the Jyuugi's chakra it would have done a great deal more than make his hair stand on end. The pain didn't bother him, nor did he particularly mind what Kaho thought of him. However these twins had done something unforgiveable, they'd sullied a piece of him that he would never be able to replace._

_They'd ruined his suit._

_"Oi now, I hope you have the money to pay for this..._

_"Y-You stay away from me! Kono hentai!" Hikari squeaked, clamoring backwards. "Touch me or my sister again and I'll k-kill you!"_

_"But Hibiki, you're reacting to him, too.._

_"SHUT UP! I've changed my mind! I don't want to be winged by this pervert!"_

_"Pervert?!" Naruto felt a muscle jump in his jaw, blue eyes flaring fiercely at the simple slight. "Now see here missy, I'll have you know that I am no mere pervert!" His words seemed to mollify them somewhat, "I am a SUPER perv-_

_Wrong thing to say._

_ZAP!_

_"OW!" he yelped, shrugging off another jolt of electricity as effortlessly as one would wind. "Okay, seriously! That's starting to hurt! It was an accident, godamnit! I didn't mean to, ah fuck it." He turned his head, regarding his Sekirei and struggling to keep the anger out of his eyes. If there was thing that Naruto had no tolerance for, something that he could not-would not-accept, it was being mocked. Oh he could ignore minor things but these, these contstant shocks radiating up and down his spine...that could not stand._

_"Kaho-chan? Toyotama-chan?_

_"Hai/Yes, Naruto-sama?" his Sekirei blinked._

_"They're not winged, right?"_

_"No..?"_

_Naruto grinned._

_"Which means I don't need to hold back!"_

_The twins blanched._

_"DYNAMIC! ENTRY!"_

_"Konoha Senpu!" Hibiki's last sight was that of a rather large shoe screaming toward her face. Then she joined her sister in blissful slumber._

_"You," Naruto ground out, "Are coming with me!"_

**R&R! =D**


	2. Solace

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasn't able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. **

**On another note, someone comissioned me to write this, but even then, I never thought I'd enjoy it this much...**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"And you can have it all, my empire of dirt..._

_~?_

**Solace**

_Naruto was a murderer._

He'd long since come to terms with it and accepted this part of himself, reconciled-more or less-with the blood on his hands. He had slain thousands at Hiroshima. Ended world nightmares such as _Hitler_ and _Stalin_ here in the future and killed other less reputable figures in the past. He didn't chafe at the prospect of violence. On rare occassions he even welcomed the rush, embraced the exhileration that came with ending a life. It was all too easy to switch off his emotions and slip into the simple facade of a killer; especialily when his victims were among the innocent. He wasn't proud of it, but sometimes it was the only way he could cope.

Yes, his victims were often the less savory sort, but at times when genjutsu just wouldn't cut it, witnesses needed to be eliminated. It made him grateful that he could switch his feelings off sometimes; if he were still a green genin, then he'd never have been able to do half the thing's he had done. He hated it, but if there was anything that his three thousand year existence had taught him, it was thus. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made, whether he liked it or not. The best he could do was limit those casualties and take as few innocent lives as possible.

But he couldn't do that now. It was impossible.

The idea of ending Kaho simply because she knew his name_ -and just how the hell _did_ she know?!-_ was almost more than he could bear. His resolve crumbled at the very idea, and his body broke out in a cold sweat, trembling just by entertaining the thought. The longer he contemplated it, the worse he felt. As if he'd suddenly fallen incredibly ill, a terrible weakness preventing him from acting to keep his cover intact. In the end, he'd been forced to take action of a different sort, circumventing his original plan entirely.

_Completely._

Instead of offing Kaho like logic and tact dictated, Naruto had grabbed her and Hiraishined to an undisclosed location, one not even known to his employers. They-and by definition their hotel-couldn't be trusted until he knew for a fact that his Cover wasn't blown. So, here they were in the safehouse -one of many such buildings scattered about Shinto Teito- with one Sekirei plopped down on the bed and one _very_ angry shinobi peering down at their intertwined hands and _trying_ to convince himself not to do anything rash. Needless to say he was failing.

"What is this place, Naruto-sama?" Kaho asked, glancing about.

"That doesn't matter." the blond bit out, not trusting himself to look her in the eye. "What _does _matter is that you're not allowed to tell anyone else about this." Whatever she'd done to him he needed to be wary of it. Even now he could feel her quiet curiosity through this bond as she observed their surroundings, a gentle inquistiveness infusing his own thoughts. There was no falsehood in those over-large eyes, no concern for her own wellbeing. Part of him wanted to shout at her for that. Did this woman not understand the situation she was in? And what the hell was wrong with his safehouse, eh?!

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it!" As though sensing that very thought, the young woman turned to face him. "Its very nice, I just think it lacks a woman's touch."

Naruto sweadtropped, his solemn facade slipping for a moment.

...a woman's touch?"

"Hai, it could use a bit more pink."

_"Pink?"_ the blonde's voice was all but strangled as he glanced at the bunker:

It was a relatively spartan environment all things considered, but it served his needs; complete with everything he'd need to survive should he ever be forced to ground. All the amenities of home were right here, from a kitchen by which he might make himself a meal, a private, untraceable landline for him to make calls and all other manner of things that didn't bear mentioning. Was her own curiosity a front? Or was she truly trying to impress him? He wasn't certain.

"Alright enough about that. Lets get started." he shook his head, composing himself once more. "Who or _what_ are you? And how, by Ramen, do you know my name?"

"I'm No. 87, Kaho." the girl replied primly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm your Sekirei. I thought I already told you that?"

**"Simple, this one."**

Naruto sighed, both to silence his tenant's voice and his own frustration. "Yes, yes, you said as much on the way over here, but I would greatly appreciate a more _thorough _explanation."

"Well, as my Ashikabi, you-

"Aaaaaaand you lost me again, sweetheart." Naruto sighed, causing her to cock her head aside in confusion. "Please, start from the beginning."

"Hai!"

* * *

_(One explanation later...)_

* * *

Naruto gawped at Kaho, baffled beyond belief. Either this girl was a master at the art of deception, or she simply didn't know how to _lie. _Whatever the case, he was having a horrid time deciding how to respond to the flood of information that she'd just inundated him with. The idea of Sekirei-beings with fantastical powers capable of rivaling a shinobi-searching for their Ashikabi to find true love and fight for the sake of _keeping_ that very love was absolutely absurd. It almost made him wonder if the girl was playing him. Or not.

**"Most likely the latter."** Once again the Juubi saw fit to voice her opinion. **"Her soul doesn't have so much as a shred of shadow on it."**

_"Quiet, miss crazy pants!'_

**"Hey, I'm perfectly sane now thank-you-very much!"** came the sniffing reply.

_'Yeah, and I'm King of England.'_

**"Perhaps I wouldn't be so stir-crazy if _you_ let me out more often!" **she snapped back.** "Lend me one of your clones or something; I need a body! Let me take a walk! Give a girl a chance!"**

_'The last time I did that you started a World War.' _Naruto saw fit to point out. Almost immediately, she whimpered.

**"I slip up one time...**

_'Ugh, FINE! Stop with the puppy eyes. I'll figure something out when we have the time, alright? Just don't make me regret it..._

**"See? This is why I love you! Such a good master!"**

The Ancient Shinobi shook his head, dismissing that line of thought for another, more prevalent one.

Kaho had been surprisingly forthright in her replies, just not in the ways he had expected. Instead of the answers he sought, Naruto got something else. The Sekirei Plan...in all its entirety. Something concocted by Minaka, a game that-according to Kaho-he was now very much a part of. So it wasn't a total lost. He now had an idea of just what madness Minaka was planning and though he'd yet to discover the purpose of this plan, he had a starting point. A way to take Minaka down.

Well, at least the man hadn't tried to contact him via phone, or television or anything. That would've meant his current identity was compromised. That was the absolute last thing he needed. But nothing had happened in the slightest. "Shikamaru" his current cover, had not been approached in any way shape or form. For all intensive purposes the man, and by definition his conglomerate, didn't know he was here. Didn't know who he was or what he intended, not in the slightest. Which meant, this Sekirei Plan was the perfect opportunity for him to cause as much chaos as possible and _end _MBI was the world knew it.

Excellent.

"Naruto-san?"

"Alright," he sighed, coming back to himself. "Sorry. Just thinking. In any case, now that we've covered _that _I have one last question for you. How on earth do you know my name? I don't recall giving it to you when we first met." Damn right he hadn't! He was undercover! His alias was airtight! There was just no way she should know!

"Um...I just knew," the weapon wielder stammered out under his intense gaze, "It was when I kissed you. That was when I learned your name. I don't know how; I just knew...Naruto-sama was my Ashikabi." She gave a small, contented sigh, her cheeks dusted a pretty pink-completely unaware as said blonde face-vaulted hard enough to form a small crater in the floor with his forehead. This was it? Some weird chakra mumbo jumbo that allowed her a glimpse into his mind? He'd freaked out for nothing?!

"Pardon me, but why are you on the floor, Naruto-sama?" Kaho frowned, suddenly noticing his fall. "That's not sanitary."

"Please. Don't." he sighed, picking himself up. "Don't. Call me that. It's annoying."

"Does that...make you angry?" her eyes teared up a little. Dear god, did all Sekirei know this technique?! He couldn't sense any ill intent from her, just a solemn sadness. If what Kaho had said was correct-although he still very much doubted this particular part-he was her partner. More precious to her than life itself. By Ramen, this was so strange! A killer he might be but that didn't mean he _enjoyed _hurting people. Not when he was able to avoid it. Much less when that person was essentially bound to him as Kaho was. He wasn't entirely sure about this bond business, but he was fairly certain he didn't enjoy seeing a woman cry.

"C'mon now," he sighed and gaver her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's not like that, I'm just no good with formalities_-whoa there?!" _she startled him by crawling into his lap, her flushed face drawing dangerously close to his, her body pressing up against him despite his startled protests. Now, Naruto was no stranger when it came to the female form. He'd entered into many a Relationship since learning he was immortal, even fathered the occassional child or two. But therein lay the problem. None of those relationships had been even remotely stable; he'd certainly never stuck around to watch his family grow old and die. It was easier that way. Best to live in the moment, then depart when it became apparent time was taking its toll on them.

But the way Kaho was looking at him _made him burn._ He didn't want to push her was suddenly difficult to think, let alone breathe. He wanted to hold her close and say he was sorry, tell her that he would never be angry with her, that _couldn't _sustain such an emotion. Whatever had been done to him simply wouldn't allow it. It frightened him a little. His mind didn't know what to make of these strange feelings, whether to take them or break them apart into a thousand pieces. Something about that rankled him. Since when was he afraid of his feelings, anyway!?

"Naruto-sama...

Perhaps it was the bond. Perhaps it was his ego regaining its former stature. Perhaps it was her one hand on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth closer to hers, whilst the other started cupping his cheeek. Whatever the reason, Uzumaki Naruto forgot about the past completely as Kaho grabbed ahold of him and pushed him down onto the bed. Something snapped. His body was suddenly in motion, expertly rolling her back onto the bed with an ease that bespoke of centuries worth of experience in bedside manner. He wanted to shout at her, to warn her that this was a very bad idea, that she'd only end up hurt in the end, just like all the others.

Instead he leaned down and kissed Kaho. Wings bloomed.

Her eyes shot open in surprise; his kiss was cool but gentle, his two lips caging her upper lip between them. She wanted to speak to him, to say something -anything- but she was completely overwhelmed by him as he released her wrist and cupped her cheek with his hand. She soon found herself returning the kiss, deepening it as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue out and against his. She reached upwards with her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled his body closer to hers, melting into his embrace like warm butter. Then his lips left hers and started to trace a tantalizing line down her neck.

"Na-!

Kaho gasped softly, wholly powerless to stop him as his teeth nipped their way down her collarbone, his fingers flawlessly finding purchase in her shirt and tugging it away, exposing her upper torso to the cool air of the underground complex, it was a sweet, blessed relief, her body already heated to a feverish pitch beneath his ministrations. A lone palm took up residence upon a breast and began to squeeze, sending her cheeks aburn under his touch. Tiny mewls of pleasure leapt from her lips as he dipped his head past that palm and bit down, his white teeth taking control of her nipple whilst he reached arounds and cupped her rear, using the back of her thigh to draw her closer to him still, his free hand dipping up and under her skirt, brushing aside her underwear and parting her folds with ease.

_Oh my._

That was all she could think the first knife of pleasure sank into her groin. Then his tongue was attacking, stabbing, swirling, razor blades of pleasure cutting her to pieces in swifts succession. Kaho still was not entirely certain when she'd started screaming his name, only that her throat was suddenly raw and she could barely speak.

And then, to her disbelief, Naruto suddenly pulled away, an odd look in his blue eyes. All the tension in those azure orbs had dissappeared, expelled in an instant. Instead she was left shuddering as his fingers trailed across her breast in passing, quietly caressing the fleshy mound tapped just above her shirt. Every fiber of her being ached at the prospect of his lingering touch, her very soul all tingling in anticipation at what might come next. She was left panting heavily after her orgasm, her cheeks red and flushed in a strange mixture of pleasure and embarassment as her Ashikabi loomed over here.

"Still think I don't care?" he whispered.

"No..." Her smile was like a ray of sunshine, despite the suddness-and shortness-of their passions, sighing happily as a hand passed through her hair. She rose with him when made to sit up on the bed, clutching at his hand with a suprising level of strength. "You are...very persuasive. If you don't want me to call you Naruto-sama then...

"Then?"

"Then I shall address you as Naruto-kun!" despite those words there was a solemness to those eyes that warned she wouldn't budge on this. It was almost funny, really.

"Yeah, that'll do." the blond sighed, tucking an arm behind his head with a shake of the head. For better or worse he was stuck with Kaho. It didn't look like he'd be able to get rid of her. His heart, broken and hurt as it was, simply wouldn't allow such an angel to leave his side. He was almost certain he'd hurt her eventuall-no, he wouldn't think about this now. Dwelling upon the future was too painful for him to linger. Something he'd need to work on in the end no doubt. If the smugness he felt from the Juubi was any indication, she was very pleased with this turn of events.

...how did we get here so quickly, anyway?"

Naruto blinked, turning his head to glance back at Kaho. She was regarding him most intently, having re-dressed herself when he wasn't looking. He'd give the girl this much, she was certainly swift. Still the notion that she hadn't realized he had an ability until this very moment rankled the shinobi a little bit.

A twitch of the eye. "You ask that now? You're kinda slow, aint'cha?"

"Moh, that's rude! I wast just wondering because it didn't seem normal-

Naruto allowed the ghost of a smile to touch his lips. "You'll soon learn that I'm the _furthest_ thing from normal, Kaho-chan."

"I'm afraid I don't understand-ah!

With a smirk he grabbed her and they were gone.

* * *

"Wah!" Kaho squeaked as they reappeared in an alleyway miles away, finding herself carried like a princess in her Ashikabi's arms. "I-you...how did you do that?! How did we get here?!" Naruto's only response was the slightest of smiles, the nimble ninja maintaining his silence as his Sekirei scuttled out of his arms and alighted upon the ground. It was one of the select few places he had seen fit to tag outside his many safehouses-all the better by which to keep his abilities secret from the prying eyes of MBI.

"You're really not normal, are you?" Kato peered at him intently as they walked out of the alley and into open daylight of the market district-her large eyes scrutinizing his every move as though he were more than just her Ashikabi; a warrior to be respected, and admired; perhaps even slightly feared. "Humans don't move that fast."

"And your point is...?" Naruto took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze silently revelling in the feeling. He hadn't been with a woman since the Cold War-talk about blueballing-and the idea of having someone in whom he might one day confide was a pleasing thought. But not now. He might trust her, but there was always a risk that MBI might have ears even here and the risk of revealing his mission meant all these years he'd spent keeping his cover intact would be for naught. Could the satellites record audio, he wondered? Doubtful. In the end, he settled for a sly smile and sent a lone though through the bond.

_Whoever said I was human?_

**"I certainly didn't."**

Kaho jumped as though she'd seen a ghost, her eyes flicking to his face. Just now...she'd heard a voice! A woman's voice! But that didn't make any sense! Her bond was with Naruto-kun! How then, could it be possible for her to have heard that bone-chilling whisper? In light of her state, the Ashikabi only offered a foxy grin.

"Well now, I think we should get something to eat at the hotel." he decided. "We can plan our next move from there-

"Ah!" she perked up at that. "I almost forgot." Here." Naruto blinked at the little black card she handed him. He could clearly see the letters MBI engraved upon it. A credit card of some sort? Why give it to him? He held it up against the sunlight, frowning, wondering at it.

"And this is?"

"We can use it to pay for the food." Kaho smiled. "All the charges will be paid to MBI."

A lightbulb snapped into existence over Naruto's head, blindingly bright. Having this card was either a godsend, or a curse. On the one hand, if his cover had held, he could abuse the hell out of Minaka's money. On the other, he risked exposing his identity if even the slightest chink was discovered in his alias. Did he dare use it, or should he throw it away-

A deafening explosion put an end to that.

"Come back here!"

"Grah, leave me alone!" a woman's voice growled. "I've no quarrel with you!"

So much for subtlety!

Naruto frowned, turning his head in the direction of the voices. He'd heard a rumble of thunder just now. And why were the streets empty? Exchanging a glance with Kaho, he opened his mouth to speak. A blur of white and green shot pas in that very instant, the wind of its passage tossing a cloud of smoke in every directions. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" He barely had time to turn before two blurs interposed themselves in the cloud of dust before his vision. Two small, very agile blurs, uncaring for whatever was in theiry way. Bodies colllided. Hands grabbed something soft, elicting an angry shriek from one of his impromptu victims.

Then his face slammed into something very soft,

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the twins. Now, he had seen many a thing in his day, but the idea of two women running around in leather bondage and firing off lightning bolts? Now that was a new one. Even back in the Elemental Nations, the craziest of exhibitionists had been Anko. These two put her to shame! Fair skin and heart-shaped faces that all but demanded his attation-dark eyes and darker hair all wrapped up in a pair of nice bodies that would've put even the greatest of supermodels to shame.

And he'd just groped them. Both of them.

"You...?" The one with the smaller breasts stared back at him, her face coloring. "Are you-

Her sibling had no such reservations.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

It was only his own shock that allowed him Naruto be booted halfway down the street he told himself. This had absolutely nothing to do with what he'd felt, just now. The softness of their bodies..._gah! Bad Naruto! Bad! Reign in your evil urges! Katsu! Ah, who am I kidding, that doesn't do shit!_

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

That earned Kaho a groan as she stood over him; but already she was moving on.

"Ah!" The Naginata-wielder waved to the girl they'd inadvertantly rescued. "Toyotama-chan! Wait! Please wait!

The greenette who'd been about to bolt, now skidded to a grinding halt, her boots biting into the pavement with enough force to carve deep in the street. Naruto almost sweatdropped at the sight of her. Impossibly the woman's breasts were even larger than Kaho's -unbelievable- but there was an athletecism to her body beneath that skimpy outfit. Toned muscles hinted she was a skilled fighter and quite capable of using that staff of hers to deadly effect and lethal, if you came too close. There was a keen glint to those bright blue eyes, keen and sharp that belied her own intelligence.

"Kaho-san?"

Apparently that intelligence told her there was safety in numbers, because she darted right at the two the of them without the slightest provocation! She nearly bowled him over in her haste to reach Kaho; the second she did she took hold of the girls shoulders and shook her violently.

"You! You forgetful girl!" she sounded like a mother scolding her child. Perhaps she was. Naruto didn't know all that much when it came to friendships these days. Didn't mean he wasn't entitled to a little amusemnt tho on his part. "Why did you go and run off so early in the plan?! It wasn't your time yet! The researchers were worried sick!"

"But that's-

Naruto grimaced, drawing back. "You two know each other?"

"Hai!" Kaho chirruped happily, clutching her naginata. "Toyo-chan was the one that taught me how to use my weapon!"

"You've already found yourself an Ashikabi, I see." the older Sekirei smiled.

"I was lucky." The young girl admitted, flushing.

"Hmm." her senpai nodded, flushing. "You'll do. I need to keep these two from chasing me anyway."

"Whaddya mean I'll do-mmph!"

Scarce had he spoken than their lips touched, a pair of jaden wings busting from her back, so much like the color of her hair. A different bond flickered to life within his heart, the agless grace and respect of one master to another, of lovers intertwined amidst sat sheets. And throughout it all, the woman smiled.

"No. 16, Toyotama!" she grinned fiercely, introducing herself as she tore her lips from his. "At your service, Naruto-sama! Many years to come."

"Bloody hell!"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

_BZZAP!_

Naruto hissed painfully as another bolt of lightning struck him. It wasn't quite as powerful as Sasuke's own Raiton style, but it still packed one helluva punch. If he hadn't been reinforced by the Jyuugi's chakra it would have done a great deal more than make his hair stand on end. The pain didn't bother him, nor did he particularly mind what Kaho thought of him. However these twins had done something unforgiveable, they'd sullied a piece of him that he would never be able to replace.

They'd ruined his suit.

"Oi now, I hope you have the money to pay for this...

"Y-You stay away from me! Kono hentai!" Hikari squeaked, clamoring backwards. "Touch me or my sister again and I'll k-kill you!"

Her twin blanched."But Hibiki, you're reacting to him, too...

"SHUT UP, SIS! I've changed my mind! I don't want to be winged by this pervert!"

"Pervert?!" Naruto felt a muscle jump in his jaw, blue eyes flaring fiercely at the simple slight. "Now see here missy, I'll have you know that I am no mere pervert!" His words seemed to mollify them somewhat, "I am a SUPER perv-

Wrong thing to say.

_ZAP!_

"OW!" he yelped, shrugging off another jolt of electricity as effortlessly as one would wind. "Okay, seriously! That's starting to hurt! It was an accident, godamnit! I didn't mean to, ah fuck it. I'm losing my temper here for crying out loud!" He turned his head, regarding his Sekirei and struggling to keep the anger out of his eyes. If there was thing that Naruto had no tolerance for, something that he could not-would not-accept, it was being mocked. Oh he could ignore minor things but these, these contstant shocks radiating up and down his spine...that could not stand.

"Kaho-chan? Toyotama-chan?

"Hai/Yes, Naruto-sama?" his Sekirei blinked, the latter blanching slightly as her Ashikabi started to crack his knuckles.

"They're not winged, right?"

"No..?"

Naruto grinned.

"Which means I don't need to hold back!"

The twins blanched.

"DYNAMIC! ENTRY!"

"Hikari!" Hibiki yelped as an impossile movement sent her sibling sprawling.

"You should be more worried about yourself! _Konoha Senpu!"_ Hibiki's last sight was that of a rather large shoe screaming toward her face. Then she joined her sister in blissful slumber.

"You," Naruto ground out, "the both of you...

"...are coming with me!"

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! Naruto's up in Shinto Teito for the Sekirei Plan! This one is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that he's positively ancient compared to his canon self. He's not a misanthrope by any means, he's just very, very jaded when it comes to trusting others. I decided to erect this fic when it became clear that some Sekirei in "Counting Stars" would be left out. Naruto won't be taking any orders from anyone, he's simply here to find out what Minaka's up to and if neccessary, stop him. Furthermore, before any anonymous reviewers see fit to challenge the fact, I'll just say this:**

**As to Naruto...**

**He's actually a pretty nice guy in this...unless you get on his bad side. Shocking, right?! Lol ****The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although, Kaho stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such an amusing character; I can't help but enjoy any scene she's in, and wonder what she might've been like if she wasn't butched by Karasuba...ya get the picture? As we've seen, she's very devoted to her Ashikabi...**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vauge_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over and help you realize just who will be a part of Naruto's little flock here...**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto's jaw threatened to drop clear off of his face._

_"Did you just...teleport?!"_

_Their only response was to tear another rent in his unprotected back. Grinning he spun, his empty palm cracing across empty air once more. Yes, that settled it! She _was _teleporting!_

_His opponent was a dark-skinned goddess with jet black hair those ebony tresses wafting silently in the breeze. Her body was not lacking in any aspect beneath her a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire. She'd baffled him before but this...this...THIS! Never in all his life since becoming immortal had someone gotten the drop on him! It was almost enough to make him hard! To make him laugh!_

_Yahan frowned and hefted her dagger at that maddening grin, her cheeks dusting a faint scarlet. She couldn't seriously be reacting to this buffoon...could she?_

_"W-What?" she asked. "What's got you so excited?"_

_"What's your name?" he grinned. _

_"No. 57, Yahan!"_

_"Naruto." the blond grinned, fishing a tri-pronged kunai out of his pocket. "Whaddya say we play a game?" In a flash of yellow light he was gone, forcing her to reciprocate in kind. Steaks of black collided with molten gold as they flitted about the streets, a deadly game of tag in which there would be only one winner._

_Toyotama facepalmed._

_"Master, why do you have to be such a baka...?!" Growling, she turned her attention to her own adversary. __"What about you?"_

_"What...about me?"_

_Naruto fr_

_"Are those hands just for show?" she asked of her foe, gesticulating at her claws.. "Funny. I expected better of the Discipline Squad!"_

_Haihane blinked, then removed one._

_"No...I just wear them." then she realized she'd been insulted. "HEY!_

_"Don't look down on me because I'm not winged!"_

_The staff-wielder sweatdopped. _

_"I...didn't say anything..._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
